


Wanting

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam begs you. You try to hold out and then you give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77. It is short but sweet.

Wanting

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

Pairings: Soulless Sam/Reader

 

You have been dating Sam since before he got pulled back out of the cage. He is now Soulless. You have had to put up with alot from him. From cheating to him committing unspeakable acts of torture. 

You still love him but you are just really mad at him right now. So even though you have normally gave in to him by now. This time you have held out for at least two months. He cheated on you then. So now all he does is beg you to be with him. 

It is getting harder. He is so damn sexy. He is wearing them teeny tiny shorts of his. You watch as he works up a sweat. 

"You sweetheart we could workout another way" Sam says suggestively to you. You lick your lips and nod no. You are still mad. Dean comes in with the food from the burger place down the road. 

"Hey Sammy caught" Dean says and tosses Sam a veggie burger. 

You hate that stuff and take a real burger and fries. You are young still and have a good metabolism. 

"Hey Y/N I got you one with ketchup and tomato. I can not believe you order that. It is the same thing. " He says 

 

You stuff the burger in your mouth and eat. And down it with your favorite soda. Then you mumble something about Going to the library. 

You then run not walk to the library. You love walking and you get there to research how you can get his soul back. You have not found anything yet. You call your uncle Bobby to see if he has found anything. 

"No Y/n I have not found anything save for you bargaining with Crowley. Do not try it. I will kill you if you do." Bobby says "or tie you up at least and gag you. I know you love Sam but we will find another way. You hear me?" Bobby says as you say "Yes."

 

You then get back and hear someone is in the shower. You find that whoever it is you are alone with them. You have a feeling it is Sam because the Impala is gone. You want him. 

You take yourself into the room and start taking off your clothes. You walk into the bathroom which connects to the room. You then open the shower door. He does not open his eyes. 

What you see in front of you is a perfect in everyway man. Sam has water dripping off him. He is so chiseled right now. You just stare then you will yourself in with that piece of artwork. 

You slide your hands over his body. He smiles and lets you have the lead for now. You can not resist. You kneel down and take his member into your mouth. He is hard and huge. You work it in and out of your mouth. He grabs your head and slams you down deeper. You gag. 

He pulls you up by your hair gently and then turns you around. He works a few fingers into you making you moan then he replaces it quickly with his huge member. He starts pounding you hard. You are wet from wanting him so bad at first it feels good. Then he continues and it starts to hurt. 

You beg for him to slow down. He does not because he is ready to go. He pounds you faster and more hard. 

"I want all of Y/N" He says in your ear. Then he switches to your ass. It hurts going in and feels worse at first then. He loosens you and it starts feeling good as he plays with your clit. He shudders as you feel waves of passion your own come over. You. You know he is done. Unlike before he holds you and apologizes to you. "I need you babe to keep me human. " He says as he pulls you to him and dries you two off. Then he carries you to the bed and you both fall asleep.

You snuggles kissing him. You wonder will you be able to save him?.


End file.
